I'll Be Right There
by StuffRocksInnit
Summary: How could watching a film convince you to reveal the biggest secret you've ever hidden? Dannyl finds out...


The ticking of the clock is loud in the silent room. It's the calm before the storm, the deep breath before the plunge. He sits, staring at them, challenging them to bring forth the onslaught he knows will come. His announcement has them all shocked to silence; but soon there will be noise, soon there will be anger, and for some strange reason he relishes this moment. Now that they know, now that they finally know, and he doesn't have to hide it anymore.

His father will be first to crack. He can see it now, the long held hatred bubbling and burning to the surface. Unnatural? Queer? Well guess what Dad; _I don't care anymore. _

_0_

They had been watching a film, Titanic, when Dannyl had first thought about it.

"I won't leave you Jack!"

"Don't let go, Rose. Never let go."

"It-it's so sad!" Sniffle. Dannyl would have raised an eyebrow under normal circumstances, but in this he was in agreement; this movie was heartrending. He blinked and let more tears slide down his face as Rose left Jack to sink, and reached for the tissue box Osen was holding.

"I hate this film," Akkarin grumbled from his seat at the breakfast counter, where he sat sulking and drinking black coffee.

"Shut up!" Dannyl, Osen and Tayend all chorused together. Lorlen said nothing, since he'd fallen asleep on Osen's shoulder about twenty minutes before.

The final scene played, and they all sighed as elderly Rose dropped the sapphire necklace into the water. "What a film," Tayend mumbled.

Dannyl squeezed his shoulders. "You have to sing now," he murmured into Tayend's hair.

Tayend sat up straighter. "Yay! Singing!"

The opening of 'My Heart Will Go On' began to play, and Akkarin sighed. "Oh jeez. Remind me to _never _let Sonea go out with her girlfriends _ever _again."

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you…" Akkarin groaned and laid his head on the counter.

Meanwhile on the sofa, the three performers got more into it, belting out, "Near, far, wherever you are…" until Lorlen's eyelids flickered groggily and he muttered, "Did I miss the end?"

_0_

Later, when Tayend and Dannyl had returned home, Dannyl found himself standing by the open window and looking out at the glittering city. The bright lights of skyscrapers and buildings towered far away across the river, and he smiled as the city breeze brought him the sounds of nightlife. God, he loved this place.

"Dannyl?" a quiet voice muttered sleepily.

Dannyl felt a small smile play across his lips. "I'll be there in a minute." He gazed out at the beauty of the night lights, and contemplated something that had crossed his mind during the film.

His parents and family knew nothing about his and Tayend's relationship. It wasn't as if being gay was illegal; far from it. In fact only yesterday Osen had been waxing lyrical about a new gay bar which had opened up ten blocks away, a place he described as 'a heaven of fun and laughter!' and Lorlen described as 'a neon monstrosity where all anyone wants to do is stare at my backside and make suggestive comments about jeans'. Dannyl smirked at the thought of his friends. Though they often seemed like perfect opposites of each other, they fitted together like puzzle pieces, and he'd been jealous of their sweet, loving relationship for a long while before he met Tayend.

Dannyl sighed and glanced back at the bed. A lump marked where the young Elyne was sleeping, his shaggy golden hair spread haphazardly across the pillows as usual. He felt a lump in his throat. He loved Tayend; he had no doubt about that. He wanted his family to know how he felt. But his father had held sway over everything to do with family matters for all his life, and Dannyl's father reserved his utmost hatred for those who chose to settle or look for love with the same sex. He'd probably be disowned. But it wasn't only his father's blind hatred that set him so on edge; six months ago Osen had decided to tell his family about his relationship, and the resulting arguments had left family relations in tatters. Now whenever anyone mentioned family, Osen's expression would become strained and he would avoid talking and possibly change the subject. All he would say to Dannyl was, "I'm just glad Lorlen's family have accepted it."

He ran a hand through his hair. It was that silly film that made him think of this, all that talk about defying your family and running away together…

There was a quiet rustling from the other side of the room, and Tayend said petulantly, "If you're not going to come over here, Dannyl, the least you can do is apologise."

Dannyl grinned. "Sorry, Tay. I was thinking." He pulled the curtain closed and padded across the room on quiet bare feet. Tayend smiled as he slipped under the covers beside him. Dannyl lifted an arm and Tayend snuggled close to his chest. "I was just thinking," Dannyl said quietly as he stroked Tayend's hair, "about…telling my parents."

Tayend was silent for a minute. "What's brought that on?" he asked quietly.

Dannyl shrugged. "I was just thinking about it."

Tayend sighed softly. "Dannyl, I'm not going to stop you doing anything you want to. I just…I don't want to see you hurt. You know how badly it went for me; my dad will barely talk to me. And Osen can't talk to _any _of his family. But if you want to, I'm not going to stop you."

Dannyl tightened his arms around Tayend, burying his face into his hair. "I know about all that," he whispered, "but I don't want to hide it any more. I don't want to hide you."

Tayend squeezed him tightly. "You do whatever you want," he said soothingly, "I'll always be here for you."

_0_

Which was how he got here, sitting in his parent's living room, with them all gawping at him.

His dad was, as predicted, the first. "You're _what_?" he yelled, suddenly jumping from his seat.

"In a relationship with Tayend," Dannyl stated again calmly.

His father, much to Dannyl's surprise, said nothing. He simply walked out of the room. The rest of the family watched him go, then turned and looked at each other, beginning to whisper together while shooting furtive glances at him. Dannyl looked round at all of them, and realized that he didn't need this. He barely even liked any of them. The only person he'd miss would be Relia, his sister, but then she'd probably talk to him anyway. He stood up, nodded to them all, then said firmly, "And I will be taking my leave. Call me if you actually want me for anything important." He locked eyes with his sister as he walked out, mouthing, 'Call me', to her. She nodded.

As he left the house, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd never realized before that moment just what a drag his family were on his happiness. He'd never even _liked _them, for crying aloud.

When he got back he found that Tayend wasn't home. He kicked about a little, making himself coffee and watching TV until his sister called. She said their father had thrown a fit after hearing that he'd left, and his mother had been in tears. He felt a twinge of guilt, but pushed it away, and told her he wasn't coming back. She'd laughed bitterly, saying, "I wish I had as good an excuse to get out of the family cage."

"Just start going out with a woman," Dannyl snorted, and she giggled and told him to call her again so they could meet each other. He promised her he would and ended the call.

The phone rang again as he was putting it down, and he answered, then smiled. "Hi Dannyl! You got home okay?" Tayend's voice was full of concern and worry. Dannyl smile grew wider.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It went better than expected. Can I meet you somewhere? Are you coming home?"

"I was going over to Lorlen's place," Tayend said, "I expected you to take longer. Do you want me to come back?"

"No, I'll see you there. Are you guys doing anything?"

"Nothing, but I expect there will be pizza. I'll try and save some for you from Osen, though you know how much he eats," Tayend laughed.

"Wasn't Lorlen going to put him on a diet?"

"Osen said he wasn't going to be put on a diet because he wasn't a pet."

"Ha, yeah right. Osen would roll over and beg happily if Lorlen asked him too."

Tayend sniggered. "I know, but he has to maintain a façade of dignity, doesn't he?" He sighed, "I have to go, Dannyl, the subway train's here. See you soon?"

Dannyl grinned. "I'll be right there."


End file.
